The Fatherhood Research and Practice Network (FRPN) is a five-year project with three goals: 1) To promote rigorous evaluation of fatherhood programs that serve low-income fathers; 2) To expand the number of researchers and practitioners collaborating to evaluate fatherhood programs through in-person and virtual trainings; and 3) To disseminate information, including new evaluation findings, that leads to effective fatherhood practice and evaluation research. The FRPN focuses on three programmatic areas: 1) Responsible fatherhood (programs or interventions to increase positive father engagement with children); 2) Economic security (programs or interventions to increase fathers' ability to support themselves and their children and families economically); and 3) Coparenting/healthy relationships (programs or interventions to increase parenting time and support stable, positive coparental relationships). To learn more about the FRPN, please visit: www.frpn.org.